The Sweetest Letter
by EccentricElf23
Summary: Hi! This is my first story. I'm literate and enjoy writing. The POV starts with you and switches to L. I'll let you know if the order changes. Sorry if it's a little dramatic. I hope you enjoy! Please rate/message. Thank you! Hannah
1. Intro

You are Taiya Semuru. Always an exceptional child, you were sent to live at Wammy's after your parents' death. Being 8 years old you were always the one to help the younger children. This helped to stall the feelings that crept at you, but nothing could stop them at night. You would lay there and let it overtake you. The sadness, loss, and longing to have something to call your own.

And then one day Detective Touta Matsuda came and offered you a place to stay. He wasn't the perfect father, but he understood that you were 13 and needed to be alone. Now 17, you have become very independent and yet still have the need for something unexplainable. You often liked to help Matsuda with his cases, and took a particular interest in the Kira case.

When you came to meet L , something in you knew. This just may be what you had been wanting. Soon your crush deepened and you were spending many hours content at L's house.

How does L feel about you?

What will happen in the Kira case?

Will you ever find that which you are longing for?


	2. Chapter 1

The Sweetest Letter

I opened my eyes to the sunrise out the window and stretched, still tired. Then I remembered where I was and shot out of bed with a huge grin. All the sleep had left my body and was replaced with elation that coursed through me like…well, _like sugary sweets. _I giggled to myself as the couch came into view, and the curled up form on it. As quietly as I could, I came and sat down beside him. In sleep, he had thrown off the blanket and was now shivering. I placed it carefully back on his sleeping body, and his face relaxed into a small smile. I smiled too, unable to keep a straight face when he was happy. Before I knew what I was doing, my hand was inside his and I was softly stroking his hair.

_What was I doing?_ I had small suspicions that I liked L- that funny feeling, the warmth that coursed through me when he smiled- but that was all. From what I knew, there was no reason for me to be doing this. And yet, I was. So lost in thought, I did not notice when L opened his eyes.


	3. Chapter 2

Through the gentle hold that sleep still had on me, I felt a presence beside me. They were very close and seemed to be touching me. As I became more aware, I noticed that one hand was holding my own. I squeezed gently to let them know that the gesture was appreciated. However, they did not seem to notice it. Sighing internally, I decided it was finally time to wake up. I opened my eyes to greet the person sitting beside me and let out a small gasp. _Taiya! Wh-what is she doing here?_ I quickly recovered, knowing I had to keep my composure or risk being discovered. I laughed silently to myself. _Why is my whole life centered around keeping things secret?_ I made a promise, right then and there. Soon, I would let go of my secrets. Well, most of them anyway. And as I gazed into her beautiful face with those ever-loving eyes, I knew I had to. _Very soon. _

The more I looked at her face, the more aware I became of my surroundings. I was sitting on the couch, covered by a blanket. I smiled a little, knowing it had been Taiya who placed it on top of me. Then I finally remembered. Taiya had been here late, helping out with the Kira case. And soon she was so tired she could barely stand on her feet._ So I told her she could stay here and carried her in my arms to the room. _When I thought about how nice it had felt to hold her, how peaceful she looked in sleep, I smiled even wider. Her singsong voice took me back to reality, "L-chan! You're…finally awake. D-did you have a nice rest?" To my surprise, she seemed nervous, disoriented. _Why is she behaving like this?_ My thoughts drifted back to our hands clasped together- and another touch I had just become aware of. Her free hand was placed on my head, and it seemed as though she had been stroking my hair soothingly. I loved how her motherly instincts came out around me, as if I was a small child. And yet, she was always polite to me. _The more I am around her, the more she intrigues me. I suppose that is why I love her so much. _Knowing I had to speak soon, I said the first thing that came into my mind.

"Want some pancakes?"


	4. Chapter 3

He took me so by surprise; I couldn't find my voice to answer. He had just woken up to us cuddling, and the only thing he could think about was _food?!_

I sat there speechless. _Well, how do you like that? Under all the __adorable__ annoying quirks of his, L is just the same as any other guy! And here I was thinking he might be different. Thank you L, for proving me wrong. Guess you're smarter than me. Again. _

Obviously, the internal torture showed on my face because L was just sitting there looking at me. _Good, let him worry about me. Maybe his brain will be able to figure out what he did. _I stood up from the couch and disappeared into my room without a word.


	5. Chapter 4

I jumped up from the couch and started after her. _Why is she acting like this?_ But I knew that it would be best to leave her for a few seconds, so I stopped. *Rawrrrr* went my stomach. _Oops. I've got to get food or else I won't be able to do anything._ As I went through the motions of making a sugar stick, my brain was working a mile a minute to analyze the situation. When the last piece of chocolate was in my hand, it never reached my mouth. I barely noticed it was on the floor because I was so caught up in my mind. _I figured it out. Oh God, how could I be so stupid?! Here she was trying to show me that she cared. And I told her that my only love was food!_ I slumped against the wall and proceeded to bang my head against it. But after a few seconds, I stopped. _Me doing this is not going to help Taiya realize how much I love her. As scared as I am to do this, it has to be done. So I'm going to walk right in there and tell her how I feel. _Better said than done. _No! I have to do it or risk losing her. _I cringed at the mere thought. An image came into my head of her wrapped in another man's arms, and I started running full-speed to her room.

I came to her doorway and knocked softly. "Taiya-chan? Are you alright?" Silence, then, "So you figured it out. Good, I hoped you would. And no I'm not okay, thank you very much." I paused, trying to figure out the best thing to say. "Could you just open the door? ...Please." "Fine." The sound of locks clicking, and there she was. I swallowed hard. Her face was pink, eyes huge. There were tear stains running down her face, and she was glaring at me. _She's still beautiful to me. Always has been, always will be. _"Beautiful." I said under my breath. And she heard me. "What did you say??" she exclaimed. "I said…wonderful. I was being sarcastic. Taiya, I'm really sorry. I know that doesn't amount to much but-" And the door slammed in my face. I hung my head, defeated. _Taiya, I really hope you can hear this._

"I love you. With everything I am. I promise this is true. Please, forgive me."

And the door opened.


	6. Chapter 5

When I slammed the door, I hit my head against it. As mad as I had been, as hurt and depressed- it was nothing compared to how I felt when I looked at his face. As his eyes met mine, it was as if the entire world had disappeared. All I could focus on was him and his eyes. (Although this was normal for me, his expression was definitely not). They were entirely black, not even a hint of sparkle in them. Dull and lifeless, they were…the eyes of a dead person. As though he was secretly trying to show me what he would be like without me. My heart nearly broke at the thought of him existing as such a person. I knew then what I needed to do. I needed to go out there and tell him- "I love you. With everything I am…" I stopped with my hand on the door, stunned. _He said it. He really does love me and wants my forgiveness._ I took a deep breath and turned the handle.

I swung the door open wide so I could look at him. We stared at each other for a second, I took a step forward and then collapsed in his arms. "L- I'm so sorry for this. I…I couldn't help-" He hugged me tighter into him. "I know, Taiya. It was my fault. I was too afraid of rejection and commitment that I almost lost you." He leaned his head down so he was now speaking into my hair, right above my ear. "I have lost too many loved ones and I could not stand to lose the most precious one of all." He stopped, his attention turned toward the motion of my shoulders. He tilted my head up and frowned sadly when he saw the tears running down my face. "Oh, Taiya. I didn't realize…I'm so sorry I made you think of her. I cannot bear to see you cry. Here, let me help." He proceeded to wipe the tears off my face, and I smiled. _He was so kind and gentle. Why did I ever think he could be capable of such awful things?_ I grabbed his hand and held it to my face. "No, it wasn't that. It was just that I wish you could have met her. She really would have liked you, L."


	7. Chapter 6

I smiled immensely and gazed down at her. She had gone through so much in her life and yet still awoke each morning and tried to find the good things in life. I wanted to be the reason for the smile on her face right now, the reason she kept going. A small voice inside my head said,_ but you are that voice. Can't you tell? __She loves you__ for everything, and you know she would do anything for you. Do something for her. _But what? _You know what. You told her how you feel. Now show her. _The voice faded but said one more thing before it disappeared. _Kiss her…_

Still gazing down at my love, I breathed her name. "Taiya…" "Yes?" As her eyes met mine, I saw what I had never been able to see before. All the love that poured out of her, without fear of rejection. I wanted to give love back to her and so I leaned in closer and closed the distance that separated us. Bliss like I had never experienced filled my every cell. The only thing on my mind was Taiya and that I needed to show her how much she meant to me. As kiss after kiss touched my lips, I knew that I needed to tell her. With the secret still between us, there was no way I could give my entire being over to her. And so, reluctantly, I pulled away. "Taiya," I whispered her name again and then said louder, "I have something to confess. As you probably have guessed, my real name is not L. My name…is Lawliet. I trust you with this, because I love you. My name is my life, and so of course I trust you with it. Keep it safe next to my heart- which has belonged to you since the first moment I saw you."


	8. Chapter 7

"Lawliet…" I murmured. It was nice to finally know his name, and I felt very touched by his show of trust in me. I was aware how much it meant for him to tell me his name. This really showed me how much I was loved and I reveled in the feeling. I became swept away in the new emotions and reached toward him for another kiss. But of course, you were forced to pull apart by the sound of his computer chiming. Lawliet groaned and turned towards his desk. He began typing in his peculiar way, and you were content as always just to watch him work. "Taiya, can you hand me the mask please?" I started out of my trance again. "Huh?" "The mask. I am going to do a video chat so I need it." I giggled uncontrollably, knowing how silly he looked with it on. I crossed over and handed it to him. Our hands touched and he held on to mine. Smiling, he walked me over to his laptop. He sat me on the floor so he could still hold on to me, but I would not be seen in the camera. He slid the mask over his perfect features and I tried my hardest to stifle a giggle. I ended up having to cover my mouth with my free hand while he was talking. Finally, he was done and I stood up from the floor. I tried to pull him up with me, but he grabbed me instead. Wrapping both of his arms securely around my waist, he pulled me down onto his lap. We both giggled and then sighed happily. He nestled his head in my neck and whispered on my skin. "Taiya, I love you. I will do anything it takes to protect you and keep you with me." "So will I, Lawliet. I love you so much." I turned my head to look at him, and he looked up at the same moment. We were inches apart and pulled together like magnets for another kiss.


	9. Chapter 8

I knew she was curious about the conversation, but I just couldn't tell her. If she found out that it was certain that Light was Kira and he was close to finding me, I knew what would happen. She would become wary at every phone call, paranoid with each noise outside the doorway. And I could never live with myself if I brought that upon her. _Never, not even until the day I died._ I tried to push the thought away, but it came anyway. _Which might be soon. You need to come to terms with that._ A month ago, I would not have minded dying if I had a day to prepare. Now, I doubted even if I had a year I would be able to leave. Besides, everything inside me wanted to stay here. Stay with the one I loved beyond my own life. After all, that was the only reason for my hesitation. If I did not know Taiya, I would not mind. And if I lost her, I would beg Kira to kill me. As cliché as it sounded, my life truly did not mean anything if she was not in it. She was the only thing keeping me on this earth. My every move, every word, every thought revolved around her and making her happy. And so I stood up and left my room. It only took an instant thinking of her and a smile crept across my face. The smile stayed through the hall, and brightened when I caught view of her face sitting on my couch.


	10. Chapter 9

After the conference call, L seemed very restless. He kept fidgeting with the things on his desk, my hands, my hair, everything. "Lawliet, is there something wrong? You seem very distracted and confused. Does…does it have anything to do with Kira?" He turned his head to me and stared in my eyes, it seemed he could see right into me. I knew then that he knew I had listened to the conversation. I looked away, ashamed that he has figured me out so quickly. "I know you heard. I understand, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just…didn't want to scare you. I'm not sure what is going to happen now, or when. But please remember this. I will protect you at all costs, Taiya. I want to be with you for as long as I can. Forever." He smiled and kissed the top of my head then my lips. I smirked as he pulled away, an idea in my head. "You said you want to be with me, right?" He nodded slowly, confused. "And we both need to get away from this Kira business. So, why don't we go somewhere?" His face lit up as he caught my meaning. "Let's go to the movies, Taiy-chan!" I smiled too, giddy at the prospect. _L at the movies._ I laughed to myself just thinking about it. "Okay L-chan! Let's go." I went to my room to grab my bag, practically skipping on the way. For the first time, we would be out in public…together. I smiled a little at the thought, but I was also nervous. I had never done this kind of thing before. I didn't even watch TV enough to see how others did it! Outside my room, I was still thinking about it. He encountered me waiting by the door, still nervous. "Taiya?" When I looked at him, it was obvious. "Please don't be nervous. I've never done anything like this before, either. We're in this together. Okay?" He took my hand, I kissed him on the cheek, and we went out the door. Because the theater was only a few minutes away, we decided to walk. It was a gorgeous day, and it only helped my mood. I felt totally at ease, happy and excited. With L at my side and spring in full bloom, it seemed like life was perfect.


	11. Chapter 10

We entered the theater and looked at the movies. "Let's see. Taiya, do you want to see a comedy, or an action movie?" We glanced at each other and shook our heads in unison. Our entire life was an action film, and we produced enough comedy between the two of us. I turned my attention back to the board, and gasped. I nudged L and whispered in his ear. "L. Miyazaki-san has a new movie! _Hauru no ugoku shiro, Howl's Moving Castle_. That sounds really exciting." "Would you like to see it, Taiy-chan?" "Sure, L!" "It's settled then." He strode up to the ticket booth and purchased _both_ of our tickets. He came back, a triumphant smile on his face. "L!" I whispered furiously. "I thought you said that we would each pay for our own!" He wrapped an arm around my waist and propelled me forward. "I know, but I really wanted to pay for yours. I want to treat you, take care of you." He turned his head to the side and made puppy eyes. "You don't mind, do you?" I blushed and grinned. "…No, I guess I don't." "Good." He kissed me and then headed up to the counter to buy sweets. _Hmm. It's a good thing we came early- we could be here for a while._ I giggled again. _Also good that I brought extra money._ "I'll have a medium popcorn and two ramunes." "Anything else for you today, sir?" "Yes. I'll have one package of strawberry gummies, one bag of kiwi gummies, one bag of doughnut holes, a bag of lollipops, orange pocky , a Hershey's bar, a bag of M&M's, three packs of chocolate Yan-Yan, and…chocolate pocky." The attendant could barely suppress a laugh, "Is that all, sir?" "Yes, it is. Could I have a bag, please?" "Certainly. Enjoy the show." "Thanks." We gathered all of the sweets up into the bag and L hauled it off to the theater. Once there, L arranged all of the candy around us just as if we were at home. I giggled and helped him. In a minute we had got it all done and sat back to enjoy the movie. He put his arm around me and we snuggled together, perfectly content in our own little world.


	12. OneShot Christmas

I grabbed another peppermint lolli from the fridge and made a place for us both on the couch. I took our presents from under the Candy Tree and arranged them at my feet. Then I sat and waited for her to come down. Knowing how busy we had been lately, it did not surprise me that she didn't know it was Christmas when I woke her up. I laughed to myself as I remembered the frenzy with which she ran around, trying to get everything all set up. Soon, I could hear her footsteps on the stairs and I turned toward the soft sound. "There you are, Taiya. I was beginning to miss you." "Already?" "Of course. There isn't a second that passes that I do not think of you. And I _always_ miss you when you're away- no matter how far or how long." I began to be aware of her eyes on me and I blushed slightly. Reaching for a present at my feet, I gently placed it in her lap. "This is for you, my love. It is from Watari, but he did not buy it."  
She had a puzzled look on her face as she unwrapped it, but it soon gave way to realization. I could see her eyes fill with memory and tears as she gaze at the locket her mother had worn. Lily gave this to Watari for safekeeping, and he thought it was the right time to give it to you." As I watched her graceful fingers undo the clasp on the flowered heart, I held my breath. She stared at it for a moment and then it fluttered to the floor. I gathered her in my arms and she hid her face in my chest. "I…I haven't seen their faces since…" She swallowed hard, as if to beat the memories back. "I am glad to have something to remember how they really were. Tell Watari…thank you." She barely managed to choke out the last before she let the tears overflow. She buried her head closer to my heart as I did my best to chase away the painful past.


	13. Chapter 11

I sighed happily and snuggled in closer to Taiya. Most of the candy was gone (in my stomach) and I was very content. The movie was wonderful, the sugar made me alert and happy, and I was on a date with one of the most incredible girls…ever. My breath caught in my throat as I realized that this was no ordinary date. Taiya was _definitely _no ordinary girl, and our relationship wasn't conventional, either! I had never felt so strongly about another person, had never loved someone so deeply- not even Watari. _In all my thoughts, I have always dreamed of being with someone like you. But _"I never imagined you could be so…perfect. Yes, we have our fights. But I know we can get through them and come out better on the other side. I want to be with you forever, Taiya Semuru." I glanced over at her and noticed that she was staring at me like I was insane. "T-Taiya-chan? Is there something wrong?" I then realized why she had been staring. **I HAD SAID THOSE THINGS OUT LOUD!!! **_Oh great. Now she's going to think I'm rushing things, that there can be no possible reason to feel this yet. Oh, how wrong she is. She is beautiful, smart, sensitive, caring… Lawliet! Pull yourself together before you miss her answer. _"No Ryuu-chan, I'm okay. I just…didn't expect that." _See? What did I tell you?_ Never before had I wanted to harm myself as badly as I did in that moment. _No. Stop. You're probably taking this to extremes. Just listen to her voice. Ah, her gorgeous voice. And that laugh… STOP!!_ "What I mean is- I didn't know you felt like that." I was about to slip back into thought, but she caught me before I could scold again. "But L…" She smiled shyly and looked into my eyes. "I'm very glad you told me. If you hadn't, I would never have had the courage to tell you how I really feel. I love you. With everything I am and ever will be. Every nerve ending flows with warmth when you call my name. I never want to live without your arm around me." I took a deep breath. I was ready for this, I knew it. And now that Taiya had spoken, I knew she was as well. "Taiya, I don't exactly know what I'm doing- but I know what my feelings are. Even though we have only started, I feel as if our relationship will go on for a long time. Now, I am going to ask you a question. I believe we are ready for this, but please do not feel pressured. Answer however you feel, from your heart please." I heard her gasp and could feel her body tense slightly beside my own. "I will, I promise." I was not paying attention to the movie now, nor to the other people. As it always seemed, my focus was only on her. I took another breath and declared my feelings. "Ever since the moment I met you, I knew you were special. I wanted to get to know you, and once I did, I knew what had to be done. No matter what it took, I would always protect you. From your past, from your pain, from your enemies, from yourself. And the closer I got to you, the deeper my feelings grew. Soon, you were more important to me than myself. At all costs, I wanted you to be safe, happy, and loved. A few weeks ago, you showed me that you were all of those things…when you were around me. I swear I was so happy; my heart became a bird and soared into the air. These last few weeks have only helped to confirm my theory. So I am ready to make a promise. I know that we are still young and, who knows? I may be making a mistake, giving you false hope. We still do not know who Kira is- something may happen at any time. Nevertheless, I am prepared to make you this promise. _**For as long as I am alive, I will love you. I will do everything in my power to keep you safe. No one will ever put so much as a scratch on you. And each day I have left will be devoted to making you full of delight."**_

I grinned openly, glad that I had finally made the promise. As I looked into her eyes, I saw the same joy that I knew was in mine. I reached over and kissed her passionately, not caring who saw or what they thought. I pulled away and whispered again, "Remember this vow. Writeit down, memorize it, keep it in your heart and mind always. I am sorry I don't have anything in the way of a gift yet. Soon we will go and pick something out. In the meantime," I motioned for her to hold out her hand as I reached in my pocket. "This was given to me by my father before he passed. It's just a simple chain, nothing fancy. But it is precious to me, and so I will only trust my most precious love to wear it." I leaned forward and placed it around her neck. "There. It seems even more beautiful because you are wearing it." She blushed and I smiled crookedly. _I love when I say things that make her blush. She looks even prettier._ After a moment, she put her head on my shoulder and I did the same. I captured her hand in mine and held it there as we settled back in to watch the rest of the love story on film.


	14. Chapter 12

The moment we exited the theater the stares began. L giggled beneath me, and I almost fell off his shoulders. People would stop whatever they were doing to gape at the goofy teenagers-in-love walking beside them. I started to laugh as well; I couldn't help it! I was laughing so hard that I almost forgot to duck my head as we left the doors.

I attempted to get down once we were outside, but L was faster (as usual). In a lighting fast move, he shifted my legs so they were hanging toward the ground. I prayed that my arms would not choke him from holding on so tight, but it never became a problem. By the time I had started worrying about it, L had grabbed me from behind and swung me around so I was lying in the cradle of his arms. I smiled and wrapped my hands around his neck once more.

We continued down the streets in this way for a while. The whole time, people stared at us. But it was as if we two were the only ones there. I could not take my eyes off him, and neither could he. In fact, he almost ran us into a light post because he was so preoccupied! Soon we reached our street and he began to speed up. He was eager to get home- and I couldn't understand why. The day was now gorgeous and here he was just begging to go back inside. _Ah well. I guess it's just another one of his loveable quirks._ But as we neared Wammy's, he slowed down. I was partially glad- I had not been there in a long time. But I was also wary because of the memories that the brick building held. Although visitors were rare, it was as if no one noticed the two of us standing at the gate. I was grateful for this, however. I needed time to just look at it from the outside. To have the chance at remembering without worrying who would see me. L gazed at my face and was able to read all of the feelings on it. I smiled reassuringly. "As long as you are with me, L-chan, I will be able to face anything." He leaned in to kiss me and I was reminded again of how deep my feelings went for him. _And how deep his go for you…_ the voice in my head whispered. _He really does love you as he demonstrated. Let yourself enjoy this, but do not get too caught up to miss each moment. No one knows how much longer you have left- except Kira._

I grimaced as darkness crept into my previously blissful thoughts. I jumped down from L's embrace and tried to fight the urge to run. "Taiya? What's the matter?" I shook my head as the internal battle raged. No matter how hard I struggled, images kept coming in my head. Thoughts of people in pain, dying. L seemingly asleep, though a voice told me otherwise. When my eyes finally came back into focus, it was as though my nightmares were real. He stood before me with such an expression of suffering and worry that I actually thought time was up. "Taiya! What…are you okay?" I flung myself into his arms and buried my head in his chest. "I just was thinking of us, and then I started thinking about you and Kira. Once I began, it was as if I couldn't stop. My imagination went wild- each picture worse than the last. I saw people hurt, crying…dead." I took a shaky breath before continuing, "I saw…I saw you. You were hurt, then you looked like you were sleeping but" I trailed off, fighting the tears that now came. "L, I just don't know what I would do without you. I know it may seem like I'm always strong, but that isn't right. Seeing this place again has made me remember what it felt like." "Taiya, what are you talking about…?" "To feel as though I'm completely alone! Like I have no one to turn to. I need you, L. I desperately need you here with me. And I can't even imagine how my life will be when you are…" I swallowed the lump in my throat and forced myself to murmur the word- "gone." He held me tighter against him, and I began to feel the comforting warmth radiate from him. "Taiya," he breathed. "Is this the first time you have thought like this?" I shook my head sadly. "I had dreams like this, but nothing this bad. I didn't want to add to your worries, so I hid it. I'm sorry L." "Shh, do not be sorry. It was my fault for not paying enough attention. I promise I will listen calmly if you promise to tell me. Agreed?" I nodded. "Good. And as for your worries, please stop. You are making yourself sad and depressed by thinking this way. The last thing I would want is for you to be lost like that. I swear that when the time comes for me to leave here, I will NOT leave you. I would say "I'll take you with me," but that is much too selfish. You deserve a long and beautiful life, whether I am in it or not. But I promise that I will always be there- should you need me." "Oh, Lawliet." I smiled slightly. "You always know what to say to ease my worries. But…I will always need you." "Then I will always be there." "Forever?" I asked. "Forever. And after that, too." He assured me.


	15. Chapter 13

We started walking a few paces more and paused on the bridge that was halfway between the apartment and Wammy's.

I stared down into her eyes and smiled slightly. I tried to keep my composure, but inside I was a mess. The way she affected me was like nothing else. Her hypnotic eyes tied me up in knots worse than three Kiras combined; the merest touch made my brain into mush like not even a gallon of sugar could. I couldn't hold it back any longer- waiting to kiss her made me seem like a small child again. I crashed my lips against hers and we continued for a few minutes…I lost track of time as usual. As we kissed, I tried to deepen it. I pulled her so tight it felt like there was no space between us. She fit into my arms perfectly and I felt like the luckiest man in the world to have her to myself.

Standing there near our childhood home, we kissed as we never had before. Each of us giving up everything to the other, all the things we had held inside laid bare. And we embraced the faults of the other without a second glance. I lifted an arm to take hold of her cheek and tried to pull her even closer.

Taking a breath and the next step, I tentatively ran my tongue along her lip. For a moment there was no response and I thought about pulling away. But to my surprise, she opened her mouth ever so slightly. My head began to spin and I became dizzy with delight. _This is it. This moment is the happiest I have ever been. I'm holding my only love in my arms and she loves me. She loves me so much she has promised to be with me. Forever…we could stay here in this embrace until the end of the earth. Stay here, where we both began, under the gleam of a million stars. How wonderful would that be, to die in the arms of my beloved? I wonder if I will be allowed that when my time comes. Until then, I will enjoy each moment I am given with her. Each blissful moment of peace, and each painful moment of anger. I will treasure each one because they make my life richer. _

After countless moments, I released my grip and pulled my lips away. "Taiya-chan, " I breathed, "my love, we should head back. It's getting late, and we need to eat. We haven't had anything since the movie!" I smiled down at her beautiful face. "Come on, darling. Let's go home." My smile widened at the thought. "Our home…together. Doesn't that sound amazing?" "Soon, we may have a home to call our own, Lawliet." Taiya said teasingly. "Then life would be perfect." We burst into laughter- we had said that at the same time! "Indeed, it would." I lifted her into my arms again and we set off down the bridge to our house. Neither of us were expecting what we would find there, and so we set off as carefree as ever.


End file.
